What happens to a mew?
by kittenrocs
Summary: After the last fight with deep blue ichigo is left feeling lost and alone but she thinks that Kisshu is still alive so she desides to go look for him.  but what happens when she catches the wrong bus and ends up in a school for monsters?
1. Chapter 1: A Promise to A Friend

Chapter One : Ichigo's Promise

The sky over Tokyo had just turned a dark shade of lilac as I took my first step outside for the day Lettuce was at my side, "Geez that Ryou is a slave driver!" I sighed brushing a red ban from my eyes.

The green haired girl next to me winced "But I do love my job here" she replied sheepishly, I let out a long weary yawn "Yeah what ever Lettuce, Can you tell Ryou that I wont be here tomorrow.. that I have something come up?" I turned away taking a few paces.

"Sure Ichigo Take care!" she called as I turned to corner into one of the many Alleys that surrounded the Cafe.

**The air had turn crisp as the first chills of winter filled the dusk air "Damn.. now I wish I bought that third layer" I muttered as I rounded the corner to my apartment.

I hadn't moved out of home too long ago so I will still getting used to the long walk to and from Cafe mew mew, I glanced up gazing at the white building that was my apartment.

A soft breath pushed against my neck "Hey Kitty Cat" a cocky voice whispered, I let out a sigh of relief "Kisshu you scared me!" I hissed causing him to smirk "That isn't the reaction I used to get from you Ichigo San" he laughed causing me to blush.

My eyes narrowed "Well im a lot more... Mature now!" I growled, he touched a hand to my cheek "and yet you still fall down the stairs every morning", I felt my cheeks turn an even deeper shade of crimson "You jerk! Have you been perving on me or something!".

He smirked "So what if I do at least I have good taste unlike you.. falling for that loser Masaya" he laughed.

I shrugged "Didn't work out with him I guess..." I mumbled as he leant over me "Then it looks like its just you and me Kitty Cat" he purred into my ear, I felt myself back against the wall "Kisshu...".

Then he leant forwards I felt a shock of joy spread through my limbs as I reached up to kiss him, our lips were nearly about to touch and then I felt my head hit something, then everything went black.**

"... Where am I...?"

"...Why is everything black..."

"And why in hells name am I talking to myself!"

I sat bolt up right the cold pavement brushing my legs, scrapes lined my knees from where I had fallen of the park bench I brushed the dirt off my uniform "... Damn it" I hissed rubbing my head.

I had been having this same dream for a while now after the battle with deep blue I thought I had lost Kisshu I knew he was still alive I just had this feeling and when I felt his limp body in my arms I promised myself something that day...

Promised that we would meet again...


	2. Chapter 2: From Tokyo to Yokai

Chapter Two: New Academy

I stretched as I pushed myself out of bed grasping the plaided green skirt and white blouse that was recommended at the new school I would be attending.

I swiftly pulled my red hair into two bunches before setting out towards the bus stop, I couldnt help but let the loose thought be caught in my mind... why was I having this dream over and over...

"Watch out!" someone close behind me shouted as I glanced up eyes wide as I guy in a school uniform rushed past me barely missing me.

I watched after him for a second then realized that I was already five minutes late "Shit! Im going to miss the bus!" I hissed as I turned and dashed after the guy he was obviously from the same school as me so I thought I might as well follow him.

"Hmmmm he must be a Freshman I dont think I have seen him around here before" I mumbled as he disappeared up the steps and into a bus that had just pulled up infront of us, I stopped pausing for a second.

Clambering up the stair onto the bus I glanced around seeing that there was only one seat left, next to my new acquaintance I smiled shyly at him "Hello I'm new here", he nodded giving me a quick smile "Hey I am Tsukune".

I blush slightly as images of Kisshu appear in my head "Im Ichigo it is nice to meet you" I almost purred looking slightly embarrassed as we came closer to a large dark tunnel "...So this is the way to the Academy?" I whispered.

Tsukune glanced at me his mouth an O "So im guessing your a freshman then?" he asked, I shook my head "I came to this high school last year as well one of the best schools is Tokyo" I replied smiling.

He grimaced "I think you caught the wrong bus Ichigo..." he whispered, I felt my cat like ears appear on my head "W.h..h hat do you mean?" I shruddered.

He smiled "Welcome to Yokai Academy for Monsters".


End file.
